Another Nightmare Before Christmas
by Dave Johnson -Dav Strife
Summary: A Nightmare Before ChristmasKingdom Hearts cross over mainly based on my fic The Balance Between Dark and Light and SmurfChans fic 'The Time Has Come'. Oogie Boogie has captured Santa and its up to our dimwitted heroes to rescue him. Reposted!
1. Sin Cabbage

This fanfic is in honour of Christmas, MASmaster Zalak and Dark Lord Sigma for being excellent writers and well you the readers so being you. Merry Christmas!

Chapter 1: Sin Cabbage

The picturesque landscape of Christmas Town was nestled quietly in a valley with soft powdery white snow everywhere as an unknown figure plodded through the thick layer of snow singing to himself, however something about him was familiar. The large figure reached a particularly cosy red house with snow lining the rooftops and a sign saying 'Santa Clause' in fancy red cursive handwriting. The figure knocked on the door and began to let out a bellowing evil laugh "OOhhh hahahahahahaha" as a clicking sound came from the door's lock and a jolly red suited man opened the door greeting his visitor with a booming welcoming voice.

"Ho Ho Ho-no, not you again"

"Ooohhhh hahahahahaha OH BABY!" yelled the rather sinister walking insect colony, Oogie Boogie. He pulled a large burlap sack over Santa's head, heaved him over his shoulder, once again he laughed loudly as he disappeared in a dark inter-dimensional portal under his feet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in one particular evil villain's lair a certain evil someone was watching television...

"Breaking news, early this morning an unidentified assailant coaxed beloved jolly man Father Christmas from his dwelling and kidnapped him without even leaving a single clue. Police are baffled by this daring attempt at destroying Christmas..."

While a certain someone was picking his ear, they pricked up as he heard the news reader "Father Christmas missing, now how will I find an excuse to send Zen dynamite on Christmas Eve and then get drunk at the New Year's Bash...damn it... I'll find jolly old saint nick and become an evil hero...then steal all their stuff in the night..." With that Zalak jumped to his feet, grasped the Platinum Tiger Claws (which he stole from Dav Spathi while he slept... and then drew a moustache on his face) and slashed a portal in the air and jumped through, heading for "Christmas Town".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Dav Strife and Ashura Dragoon where playing cards with Craxte and a random tree when Aaron came running into the room at a hyper speed, ran up the walls, in circles on the ceiling and climbed up the random tree and squawked like a bird.

"She's been on the Megalixers again..." Ashura sighed as he rose from his seat and grabbed the Aaron Catcher Net 3000 from the corner and chased her around the room. Dav and Craxte meanwhile continued to play cards and then Craxte poked Dav in the eye and slipped a good card from inside his robe and won the game.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I do not know, I felt compelled to perform an act of great evil upon you " He lowered his hood and bashed himself on the head with the random tree, fainted and then returned to his seat a nanno-second later "I now feel compelled to perform another undeserved act of great evil upon you" Craxte finished his sentence by punching Dav in the face, kicking him in the shin, poking his other eye, smacking him with a baseball bat and then flapped his arms and took off out of an open window, crashing into power lines in the distance.

Ashura returned to his seat with a rather frisky Aaron clad in a straight jacket, a face mask and a pair of fluffy pink fox ears for the fun of it, contained in an Obsidian metal cage.

"I just heard from Aaron during her three minutes of constant babble, of which she never took a breath once, about a crime that has been committed"

"...What did... she say?" Dav panted while holding ice packs over each eye.

"She said as I quote... OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHYOULLNEVERGUESSWHATHAPPENEDINCHRISTMASTOWNTHISMORNINGSOMEONEKIPNAPPEDSANTYCLAUSEIWONDERIFHEREALLYHASCLAWSBUTANYWAYCHRISTMASWILLBERUINEDSOSOMEONEHASTODOSOMETHING!"

Dav stared at Ashura in disbelief as he donned an oxygen mask to help him breathe. "What the hell?"

"I said that she said OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHYOULLNEVERGUESSWHATHAPPENEDINCHRISTMASTOWNTHISMORNINGSOMEONEKIPNAPPEDSANTYCLAUSEIWONDERIFHEREALLYHASCLAWSBUTANYWAYCHRISTMASWILLBERUINEDSOSOMEONEHASTODOSOMETHING!"

Again Dav stared at the warrior who again had an oxygen mask around his head.

"In other words, Santa Clause was kidnapped this morning by Halloween Town's Oogie Boogie"

"Eh? How'd you know Oogie did it?"

"I read the script, its right here in line 57"

"Way to go" Dav and Ashura gave a high five. The author walks in with a giant fish called Larry.

"OI! Stop cheating you lazy idiots, get back to work!" The author then slapped Ashura and Dav in the face with the big fish and then by theory magically disappeared in a flash of smoke from a smoke bomb he threw to the floor while shouting "Goodbye gentlemen". However he did not as he remained stood in the same place instead of escaping, staring blankly at the wall ahead of him pretending he didn't exist in the room.

"...Okay, lets go find Santa Clause and save Halloween!" Dav shouted enthusiastically as he leaped into the air and smacked the ceiling which broke and caved in on top of his head. He then stood back up as if nothing had happened despite rubble and dust all over his clothes and in his hair.

"...You mean Christmas"

"...Whatever!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Zalak wondered around Halloween Town taking in the gloriously evil sights, sounds and smells all the while not realising he was walking right into a three foot tall witch. He proceeded to trample her under his boots and then felt the sudden urge to tap dance and the witch repeatedly cried in pain but Zalak continued to dance until the witch stood back up and yelled at him in a very low squeaky voice.

"How dare you touch the Mighty Witch Queen of Wensleydale Cheese! I shall put a hex on you deary, a terrible hex!" She began to wave her stumpy arms erratically in the air while chanting the incantation "Ipple Dipple Ugly Old Cripple, Gipple Pipple Squashy Needy Nipple..." but before the old cronecould finish her incantation Zalak ate her in one bite.

"Tastes like Chicken... I think I'll destroy this place, it looks evil but the people look no worse than MAS in the morning...SIN CABBAGE!" Thousands of cabbages fell out of the sky and landed on top of him as he tried his strongest attack.

"..The curse, every time I try and say my attack name with both Sin and Carnage, it comes out as Sin Cabbage..." Again he is pummelled by a large quantity of green vegetables. "Damn it, I like my Sin Carnage attack..." However no cabbages fell as he was expecting. "HA! Take that, the curse wore off, Sin Cabbage, Sin Cabbage, Sin Cabbage...ahaahaha...oh no..."A huge cabbage rolled over him repeatedly and then disappeared from view.

"...Broccoli!" Zalak yelled in frustration and sure enough a massive amount of the horrible tree shaped greenery fell on top of him. "Long day... long day"

Will Dav, Ashura and Zalak actually find Father Christmas or end up in other hilarious situations and what will the curse do next? Find out in Chapter 2!


	2. Nutters Roasting On An Open Fire

Sorry this is a short chapter but I have not had my coffee this morning so enjoy!

Chapter 2: Nutters Raosting on an Open Fire

Somewhere in Halloween Town, within the graveyard we find our favourite demon Zalak rocking himself backward and forwards while sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them.

"...Cabbages everywhere, there's no escaping them..."

As he continues to mumble about green vegetables two Halloween Town residents wonder into the graveyard discussing this years Halloween festivities. One of them suddenly jumps on top of a nearby tomb and takes a top hat from seemingly nowhere and a black cane and begins to sing, as is the way in Halloween Town.

Halloween has come huzzah

Creatures come from near and far

Putting on their scariest faces

Scaring kiddies in different places

This comes but once a year

Letting us strike terror and fear

From under beds and closets dark

From here we intend to make our mark

Upon the mortal realm and all beyond

Of this practise be have become fond

At the heart of all this fun

Is the one who detests the sun

Its Jack, the Pumpkin King

Listen monsters as we sing

The king of terror and morbid fright

Comes to scare in the dark of night

Leaving no girl or boy unaffected

Just as you would have expected

Its Jack, the Pumpkin King

Listen monsters as we sing

He loves to scare the mortal soul

To bring sheer terror is his goal

As our Halloween fun draws to a close

He goes to planning as everyone knows

Plans next years fright loaded event

As the scary bony skeletal gent

Will fill the humans lives

With reapers and their scythes

As an image of utmost fear

As the next Halloween draws ever near!

As the scaly green demon finished his chorus Zalak jumped to his feat and picked up one of the cursed cabbages that pummeled him earlier and hit the demon square in the head.

"They ain'tcompletely useless then, where is the lair of the Bogey Man, I've always wanted to see if he's as evil as they say" Zalak demanded from the other demon while cleaning out his ear with a Christmas Tree.

"The Bogey Man, you mean Oogie Boogie, the most evil denizen, beware of his evil ways, even Jack has trouble with him, keep clear or he will eat you!" The demon yelled at Zalak while strangling himself with his right hand and whacking himself over the head with a mallet with his left.

Zalak yanked out the Christmas Tree from inside his ear and threw it at a nearby cat who pounced on the tree and ate it, becoming shaped like the Christmas Tree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the perfect scene that is Christmas Town we find Dav and Ashura whoare dragging a chained up Aaron along the three inch thick snowy ground. They stop outside of a small bakery shop that has the finest Christmas cakes anyone has every seen.

"Hmm, these cakes in this shopping outlet window looks delectable, maybe we should buy one to take home for everyone... What are you doing!" Ashura yelled as Dav was already inside the shop conversing with the shop keeper.

"How much for the cake in the window..?" asked Dav who was now gripping the counter with a look of anticipation in on his face.

"They are 2000 munny each, which one would you like sir?" the small plump shop keeper asked with a kindly look on her face.

"...I'LL TAKE THEM ALL!" Dav yelled as he dived straight for the window display where the finest cakes were kept.

"Oh no, every time he sees a cake this happens" mumbled Ashura as he entered the shop and grabbed Dav by the scruff of the neck, leaving Aaron alone outside the shop. Ashura rolled Dav up in a thick sheet of marzipan to restrain him as they left the store. "...We have a problem... Aaron escaped again" he announced as he spotted the chains destroyed on the floor .

"...We have to find her before its too late!" a now recomposed Dav said as he chewed on his sweet bindings.

"If I were a psycho obsessive Christmas freak where would I hide" Ashura mused as he had his hand caught in a toaster for no reason at all.

"I know where, Santa's workshop!" Dav stated as he rubbed the back of his head, not noticing that Ashura was running in the background waving his toaster clad arm in the air erratically.

"Something smells good!" Dav added as smoke rose from the toaster and Ashura's hand.


End file.
